Kakashi sensei
by Isi-san
Summary: luego de un no muy buen momento con Genma, su sensei llega a consolarla... ¿de qué manera? Averiguenlo! KakashiXAnko! X3 AU and innocent love... No tiene lemon! ONE-SHOT!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi, yo solo los uso para crear historias, sino tengan por seguro que ya los hubiera emparejado a todos, el KakaAnko predominaria en la serie y Naruto ya seria Hokage!!.. XD

**Aclaraciones:** Esta un poco A.U., lo que notarán será que la edad de los personajes difiere a los reales, Anko y Genma tendrán 16 y Kakashi tendrá 19, además de que los estudiantes están en una academia, no la confundan con la Academia para niños que se convertirán Genin de la saga original!!! ellos están en una Academia en donde pasaran de Chunnin a Jonin y Kakashi es un sensei de nivel Jonin. Algo enredado no? jeje XD

**Sugerencias:** Dejar un review a Isi-san en su historia después de leerla para hacerla feliz *.* xD

-dejen un review onegai- diálogo normal.

_-dejen un review onegai-_ pensamiento de los personajes.

**-dejen un review onegai-** cosas que pienso yo son importantes para el desarrollo de la historia.

**N/A:** Gracias por querer leer la historia! Sin mas que aclarar, disfruten este One-Shot!!

.

..

...

**Kakashi-sensei...**

...

..

.

Ese día era oscuro, estaba nublado, y ella estaba sola a las afueras de la academia, ese día, estaba segura recordaría como el peor de su vida, ella solo sentía sus ojos húmedos, se sentía miserable, llorando por un chico, -_¿quién hace eso?_ -Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza-... Al parecer ella.

Y así es, Anko Mitarashi, la chica ruda de la academia, y la que tenía al novio más codiciado, ese que literalmente era un bombón, se encontraba llorando en una banca a la salida de la Academia, por causa del bombon, Genma-kun.

Solamente pasaban cuatro palabras por su cabeza… "**Ya no te amo**" y no podía dejar de recordar una y otra vez la escena que acababa de vivir, esa que estaba segura, nunca olvidaría.

___

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****.Flash Back.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

___

Su novio Genma, la había llamado para hablar con ella cuando terminaran las clases, era su cumpleaños y le quería hablar en privado a la salida de la Academia. ¿Qué más se podía imaginar una mujer en esa situación? ¡Pues claro! Una sorpresa… tal vez algún regalo… una invitación a cenar… cualquier cosa… pero no lo que sucedió…

-Genma-kun, ya llegué -le dijo cuando llegó y lo vio de espaldas en el lugar citado, este se dio media y le sonrió-

-Siéntate Anko –dijo mientras se sentaba y la invitaba a sentarse junto a él en la misma banqueta-

-¿Que pasó Gem? –preguntó curiosa la kunoichi-

-Lo que pasa es que debo decirte algo importante…-dijo con un tono serio.

-_Quien sabe lo que será_ –pensó y no dudo en decirle –dime, te escucho-

-Bueno, pues resulta que… -se dio un silencio entre ambos-

-Mmm…. ¿Qué? –preguntó sin rodeos la kunoichi, ya quería que le dijera y la situación se estaba tornando incómoda-

-**Ya no te amo** –dijo sin más rodeos el castaño-

- … -

-Anko, ya no te amo –puntualizó él.

-_Q..que? Esto no puede estar pasando… no hoy, no a mí... –_pensó mientras seguía callada-

-Anko, creo que deberíamos de darnos un tiempo… hemos estado muy alejados últimamente, y pues en realidad extraño pasar más tiempo contigo… -dijo mirado fijamente los ojos café de su hasta ese entonces novia…-

-_¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Cada vez que quiero estar con él siempre se va! Él es el que últimamente me está evitando…_ -pensó cada vez más enojada la kunochi… -_y me lo dice el día de mi cumpleaños… ¿acaso es que lo olvidó… o me lo está diciendo a propósito?_ –siguió pensando y analizando la situación la Mitarashi, enojada por supuesto, mientras fruncia poco a poco en entrecejo-

-Anko, creo que si estas dispuesta a cambiar, la relación podría mejorar… y podríamos seguir como novios, pero la decisión es tuya ¿quieres que lo intentemos? ¿O dejamos las cosas hasta aquí?

-Cambiar… ¿yo? –habló por primera vez la kunoichi y lo miro de frente–¿Quieres que cambie yo para mejorar la relación? ¡Estás loco! Primero cambia tú antes de si quiera volver a dirigirme la palabra –dijo furiosa Anko.

-Mira Anko, ese es el tipo de actitudes que quiero que cambies, no te estoy diciendo nada del otro mundo y parece que ya me quieres matar –dijo despreocupado el shinobi-

- ¿Nada del otro mundo? –preguntó en tono amenazante la pelipurpura-

- Pues sí, que un novio quiera que su novia cambie para arreglar sus relaciones no es nada anormal… -ese comentario hizo que el "bombon" se ganara una merecida cachetada de parte de su novia- …en fin, supongo que tu respuesta al cambio es no… ¿o me equivoco? –dijo mirándola a los ojos-

- Genma pensé que eras más inteligente, ni siquiera Gai haría una pregunta tan estúpida –dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía rumbo a su casa que por fortuna quedaba del lado opuesto del pueblo de donde se localizaba la de Genma, cuando de repente escuchó la voz de su ex-novio de nuevo que la hizo detenerse en seco-

-Eso dolió Anko, pero está bien, igualmente… **Feliz Cumpleaños** -dijo mientras la veía con sonrisa de superioridad-

Anko no le dirigió ni un momento la mirada, solo empezó a caminar de nuevo, y no bajo la cabeza ni por un momento, no le daría a su ex-novio la satisfacción de verla triste, cuando al fin se perdió de la vista el lugar donde había pasado todo, ella se detuvo, y se miro el reflejo de su rostro por la vitrina de una tienda de shurikens, se veía terrible sus lagrimas habían comenzado a salir sin que se diera cuenta, pensó un momento, no iría a su casa en ese estado, no tenía ganas de que su madre le preguntara que era lo que le había pasado así que decidió devolverse a la Academia, hacía dos horas habían terminado las clases y lo más seguro es que Genma se hubiera ido a su casa después de la discusión, nadie estaría en la Academia para molestarla, por lo que decidió devolverse.

Cuando llegó no vio a nadie a los alrededores por lo que se sentó en una banca que se encontraba por la entrada y sin mas, comenzó a llorar.

___

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**Fin del Flash Back**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

___

Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que…

-¿Por qué estas llorando? –Se escuchó una voz detrás de ella-

-¿Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó la kunoichi secándose las lagrimas rápidamente y volteándose a un costado para que no le viera la cara-

-Ya te he dicho mil y una vez que **no** me digas **sensei**, ¡solo soy tres años mayor que tu! Recuerda que es mi primer año enseñado –le reprimió al mismo tiempo que le dedicó una sonrisa-

-Perdón sensei… etto, perdón, Kakashi –le sonrió amablemente-

-Bueno, ya no importa eso, ¿No me vas a decir porqué llorabas?

-Es una larga historia sens… Kakashi-

-Tengo mucho tiempo para escucharla, no me importa llegar un poco mas tarde a mi apartamento –respondió astuta y rapidamente-

-Esta bien –dijo y dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios-

Anko le contó a su sensei todo lo que le ocurrió ese día incluyendo que era su cumpleaños, ella no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas las cuales su sensei muy amablemente limpiaba con los dedos, y mientras la escuchaba el solamente asentía con su cabeza.

Cuando al fin Anko terminó de hablar, Kakashi no sabía ni que decirle, algo dentro de él quería irse y matar a Genma… pero su otra parte le decía una y otra vez que un maestro no podía matar a sus estudiantes, al menos hasta que se graduaran, dentro de sí se sentío realmente mal por Anko, extrañamente ver a su almuna triste no era algo que quería que sus ojos presenciaran, esa que era su mejor alumna… la que tenía la mejor puntería y calculaba perfectamente los momentos de ataque… verla vulnerable y débil… realmente jamás pensó vivir para ese día. Y cuando menos se lo espero, ahí estaba él, abrazándola, e intentando consolarla, sintió que ella se tensó al principio pero luego le correspondió tiernamente el abrazo.

-_¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? _–pensó mientras la seguía abrazando- _¿Por qué me gusta tanto tenerla en mis brazos? Ella es una estudiante, nada mas la estoy intentando hacer sentir mejor, nada mas… _-pensaba el Hatake, cuando sintió de repente unos labios en su mejilla derecha.

-Gracias por escucharme sensei –le sonrió y se acurrucó en su pecho- perdón... quise decir Kak...

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, pero fue porque un beso entre ambos impedía que pudieran pronunciar palabra alguna, Kakashi Hatake, a pesar de ser un gran shinobi de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja no pudo controlar sus impulsos en ese momento, y se dejo llevar por la situación en la que se encontraba para levantarle el mentón y robarle un beso a su alumna, si, esa misma que él veía pasar por los pasillos de la Academia, esa a la que llevo personalmente a la enfermería cuando se corto con kunai la pierna aun sabiendo que era perfectamente capaz de ir sola, esa que aunque ella aun no lo supiera consideraba la más hermosa de todas sus alumnas, esa que desde poco después de que comenzó su vida como maestro ya le había robado su corazón, y esa a la que verla llorar hizo que se sintiera el hombre más miserable al no poder devolver el tiempo y evitar sus lagrimas.

Sus labios se separaron poco a poco, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su boca un poco abierta paralizada en la banca que compartía con su maestro, no podía creer que su sensei fuera a hacer eso, si bien el sensei le había parecido atractivo desde el primer momento en que lo vio y una que otra vez había deseado tal vez tener una oportunidad con él cuando se graduara de la Academia, jamás pensó llegar a vivir para el día en el que él la besara.

Y ahí estaban los dos Kakashi y Anko solos, callados, mirándose a los ojos, Kakashi no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer... acababa de besar a su alumna! Y Anko lo miraba con detalle… al parecer el aun no se daba cuenta que ella le estaba viendo su rostro sin la mascara, era mas apuesto de lo que ella se imaginaba, y al igual que su sensei hace unos minutos ella se dejo llevar por el momento y lo volvió a besar.

Esta vez el beso fue más apasionado, ella comenzó despacio y luego lo beso con mas pasión, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, se posiciono sobre sus piernas para tener más dominio sobre él y le comenzó a acariciar poco a poco su alborotado cabello plateado; él la tomo por la cintura y cuando encontró la oportunidad comenzó a introducir su legua en la boca de la Mitarashi, esta le correspondió rápidamente, estuvieron un buen rato entre besos y caricias hasta que se tuvieron que separar por cuestiones de falta de oxigeno…

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos con miradas que destellaban cariño por todas partes, luego el Hatake la abrazo y ella correspondió el gesto, recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de su sensei y se quedaron asi por unos cuantos segundos, de pronto el Hatake se aclaro la garganta y en voz baja le susurro al oído, "**Feliz Cumpleaños Anko**" y le beso suavemente la frente. Ella no hizo mas que sonreir y decirle "**Gracias por hacerme pasar un gran cumpleaños... Kakashi**"

.

..

...

* * *

Hola!!!! Pues sí! como veran luego de hablar y hablar por fin publico algo de K&A, al fin me animo a escribir algo de ellos jeje...

Pues esto fue un corto momento de inspiración que me dio de frente luego de una no muy agradable experiencia con un... compañero de clase.... y algo pues bonito con mi... profesor jeje...... pongan a trabajar su imaginación! XD

He descubierto que nada me sale como lo tengo planeado... puesto que todo lo que he publicado son instantes únicos de inspiración o.o y no los fics que tengo desde hace tiempo escritos XD

Pero bueno... seguro que no les importa lo que les estoy diciendo... jeje gracias por leer este raro-rarisimo-ultrararo one-shot!!!

Si llegaron hasta aqui dejen un review por favor *o* que ni 5 minutos de tiempo les toma xD

Sayo!!...... besosss

**_Isi-san._**


End file.
